1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to spring mattresses based on foam material, offering essential novel features and notable advantages as compared to the known media that are used for these same purposes with the current techniques.
In particular, the invention proposes the development of elements acting as springs, specially indicated for manufacturing mattresses that use a multiplicity of these spring elements spatially distributed, substituting the conventional metallic springs, obtained by means of cutting and pouring operations of a slab of foam material with a predetermined thickness, such as flexible polyurethane foam, to obtain the desired configuration and design for each foam spring in particular. The mattress is formed from a multiple of these springs emerging from a lower laminar portion of the starting slab. The set can then be sheathed by means of an additional operation, either directly or with the multiplicity of springs crowned at the top end with a continuous slab of the same material; also the slab can be composed of materials with different hardness, effecting the adherence with a bonding operation.
The field of application of the invention is within the industrial sector dedicated to handling of foam materials, particularly those based on flexible polyurethane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a generally known fact that in the rest sector, the use of the “spring mattress” is quite common. This mattress is fashioned by a metallic wire carcass with multiple helicoidal springs inside, formed by metallic wires of an elastic nature. The evolution that this sector has undergone has led to the introduction of certain innovations to the system, among which is the system known as “encapsulated spring”, in which the springs consist of helicoidally wound wires lined with a cloth forming some kind of encapsulation, with the spring inside. Other systems are also known, among which we should point out the “TwinSpring System” (double spring system). This system consists of the design and use of metallic helicoidal springs enclosed inside a high-density foam cylinder (rigid polyurethane).
However, there is no knowledge of the existence in the market of any other alternate spring system of a type similar to the one proposed in the invention, where the springs are not made of a metal part, but rather these are entirely made of foam material, thus conferring to the mattress fabricated with these springs a series of properties beneficial to the persons that use it for something as important as the need of daily rest.